hola_soy_german_youtubefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Will You Remember
thumb|right|250 pxWill You Remember 'es una Canción interpretada por Feeling Every Sunset. Después de Heartless es la canción más Famosa de la Banda. Letra ''Even when I try to close my eyes '' ''I still see everything '' ''should I try to close your eyes? '' ''The same goodbye again, again and again '' ''The same street, the same heartbeat '' ''The same fake pretty smile '' ''Leave me again and try to figure out the point of this '' ''I'm tired of this fakes goodbyes '' ''Once again the road is far away of what you want '' ''This time I won't say anything, I'm done '' ''Will you remember?, will you remember? '' ''Will you remember the time when we used to feel right? '' ''Cause I know I won't forget '' ''Will you remember?, will you remember? '' ''Will you remember your tears and the reason of this? '' ''Cause I know I don't want to forget you '' ''Read your life and try to find your place '' ''it's in front of your beautiful face '' ''Should I try to save this again? '' ''Growing up sometimes could be so hard '' ''I don't like the way life works '' ''Should I be like all the guys? '' ''Leave me again and try to figure out the point of this '' ''I'm tired of this fakes goodbyes '' ''Once again the road is far away of what you want '' ''This time I won't say anything, I'm done '' ''Will you remember?, will you remember? '' ''Will you remember the time when we used to feel right? '' ''Cause I know I won't forget '' ''Will you remember?, will you remember? '' ''Will you remember your tears and the reason of this? '' ''Cause I know I don't want to forget you '' ''And I don't care about tonight '' ''Cause when I dream i feel alive '' ''And I don't care if this is wrong ''I choose to keep you in my world '' And I don't care about tonight '' ''Cause when you are here I feel alive '' ''And I don't care if this is wrong '' ''I choose to keep you in my world '' ''Will you remember?, will you remember? '' ''Will you remember the time when we used to feel right? '' ''Cause I know I won't forget '' ''Will you remember?, will you remember? '' ''Will you remember your tears and the reason of this? '' ''Cause I know I won't forget '' ''will you forget? cause i won't forget Letra en español Incluso cuando trato de cerrar los ojos Todavía veo todo lo que debo tratar de cerrar los ojos? La despedida mismo otra vez, una y otra vez La misma calle, el mismo latido La misma sonrisa muy falsa Déjame de nuevo y tratar de averiguar el punto de este Estoy cansado de esta despedida falsificaciones Una vez más, el camino está muy lejos de lo que quiere Esta vez no voy a decir nada, he terminado ¿Te acuerdas?, Te acuerdas? ¿Te acuerdas de cuando solíamos sentir? Porque sé que no voy a olvidar ¿Te acuerdas?, Te acuerdas? ¿Va a acordarme de tus lágrimas, y la razón de esto? Porque sé que no quieres que te olvide Lea su vida y tratar de encontrar su lugar que está en frente de su cara bonita ¿Debería tratar de salvar a esto otra vez? Crecer a veces podía ser tan difícil No me gusta la manera en la vida funciona ¿Debería ser como todos los chicos? Déjame de nuevo y tratar de averiguar el punto de este Estoy cansado de esta despedida falsificaciones Una vez más, el camino está muy lejos de lo que quiere Esta vez no voy a decir nada, he terminado ¿Te acuerdas?, Te acuerdas? ¿Te acuerdas de cuando solíamos sentir? Porque sé que no voy a olvidar ¿Te acuerdas?, Te acuerdas? ¿Va a acordarme de tus lágrimas, y la razón de esto? Porque sé que no quieres que te olvide Y no me importa esta noche Porque cuando sueño me siento vivo Y no me importa si esto es un error Elijo a mantener en mi mundo Y no me importa esta noche Porque cuando estás aquí me siento vivo Y no me importa si esto es un error Elijo a mantener en mi mundo ¿Te acuerdas?, Te acuerdas? ¿Te acuerdas de cuando solíamos sentir? Porque sé que no voy a olvidar ¿Te acuerdas?, Te acuerdas? ¿Va a acordarme de tus lágrimas, y la razón de esto? Porque sé que no voy a olvidar te olvido? porque no voy a olvidar Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Feeling Every Sunset